My Father is Not a Communist!
by Root Beer Baby
Summary: Scout's daughter comes home, upset by what some boys at school have said. Can Scout and his hubby calm her down? Oneshot, Scout/Heavy


**_ Jeez, I haven't posted on in ages!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy this little snippet inspired by an RP with a friend of mine on tumblr. Also, I don't write the accents because I SUCK at it. Yo guys know what hey sound like. Use your imagination._**

**_And yes, I know Adventure Time wasn't on during this time period. I made a mistake. Just deal with it. xD_**

* * *

"Luddy, come out from under the bed." Scooter said.

"No."

"Sugar, ya can't stay there forever."

"Yes I can."

"Please? Boris will you miss. I will too."

There was a pause before Ludmila crawled out from under her bed. Her favorite red dress was muddy and there was a tear in the skirt. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Immediately, Scout felt his heart drop. No wonder she had been hiding. He opened up his arms and she ran into them, her crying starting again.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Ludmila cried. "The FBI is coming to take Dada away!"

"What?" Scooter looked at his adopted daughter. "Baby, who told you that?"

"Some boys at school!" She sniffled. "They said Dada is a communist and they're taking him away!"

"Whoa, honey!" Scout dried her tears. "Luddy, that's not true."

"But they said that communists get taken away," Ludmila said. "And they said since Dada is Russian, they're going to take him a 'concerning' camp!"

"Aw Luddy, those boys were lying to you," Scout said. "Look, you know Dada would never leave you right? Those boys at school were just teasing. Dada isn't going anywhere okay?"

"You promise?"

Ludmila looked up at her father with her big, brown eyes. Smiling, he gave her a kiss and squeezed her. He would promise her the moon and more if she asked.

"Yes, I promise," He said. "Why don't you go find Boris? I bet he'd like to play with you."

Ludmila nodded. She stood up and ran out of her room to find her dog. Scout smiled, thankful she was happy again. However, he was worried about what those boys had told her. He was probably going to have to have a meeting with the teacher soon. He wasn't keen on someone lying to his daughter and trying to scare her. He also didn't like the idea of someone filling their child's head with bigotry.

Scooter got up and left his daughter's room. She had found her huge Siberian Husky who she was using as a pillow. She had turned on the TV and was watching Adventure Time. For the time being, she seemed to be happy. Boris wagged his tail, happy that his little mistress was no longer sad. Scooter sat down next to them, scratching Boris' ears.

"What's happening sweetie?"

"The Ice King stole Princess Bubblegum again," She replied. "So Finn and Jack hafta save him."

"That Ice King he's a real loser ain't he?"

"Yeah," Ludmila said, suddenly looking down at her dress. "Will Dad be able to fix my dress?"

"Of course he will! Your Dada is a whiz with a needle and thread!"

"You rang?"

Upon hearing the thick Russian accent, Ludmila turned around. A huge smile appeared on her face before she ran over to her father.

"Dada's home!" She squealed.

"Hello my принцесса!" Misha picked up his daughter. "You have good day, yes?"

"I'm glad you're home Dada! That means the FBI didn't get you!"

"FBI?" Misha looked confused. "Why would FBI take me?"

"Because they boys at school said they would," Ludmila explained. "But they aren't going too, right?"

"No one takes me!" Misha declared. "They will have to kill me first!"

Ludmila smiled and hugged her father. Misha looked over at Scooter with a questioning look. Scooter just merely shrugged for the time being. Boris jumped around, also wanting attention. Misha grinned and patted the Husky's head.

"Okay, you watch TV. Dada will make borscht."

"Yay!" Ludmila said.

She was set down and she went back to watch TV, Boris following her. Misha headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Why is Ludmila afraid of FBI?" He asked Scooter as he started cleaning potatoes.

"Some bastards at school told her some bullshit about you being a communist and it scared her," Scooter said, peeling a potato. "She came home in tears. She was hiding under the bed until."

"Ah, I see," Misha said. "And you told her I will not be leaving?"

"I did but it took some convincing."

"At least she is happy now. I do not like seeing my baby upset."

"I know big guy, I know."

The rest of the night continued without a hitch. Ludmila ate her borscht, completed her Russian lesson with Misha and took her bath like normal. When Misha tucked her in, however, she clung to his hand when he was about to leave.

"Dada, why would someone want to take you away?" She asked.

"Well my цветок," Misha said. "People get scared of what they do not understand."

"But I understand you!"

"I know you do little one," Misha smiled at her. "But others are not so wise."

"Like the FBI?"

"Pah, FBI are little babies! They will never take me. Do not worry my луна и солнце, Dada will not leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Cross heart and hope to die."

Ludmila managed to smile. Misha kissed her on the head before heading out of the room. He turned off the light, watching as his daughter closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Boris. Seeing his daughter made his heart warm. He closed the door, secure in the knowledge that his little girl would be sleeping soundly.

"Well, she asleep?" Scooter asked.

"Yes, she is sleeping," Misha said. "What we do about boys at school?"

"Do you want the legal answer of the illegal answer?"

"Depends. Is illegal answer more fun?"

"Of course it is!" Scooter grinned.

Smiling, Mischa kissed his small husband on the head before heading to their bedroom.


End file.
